Comida Extrema
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: 3359, Sasagawa Ryohei/Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera durante el almuerzo trata de encontrar algún encanto en ese tarado del boxeo, pero no la encuentra.


**COMIDA EXTREMA**

_Sasagawa Ryohei & Gokudera Hayato_

Quizás en algún momento de su vida pensó en unirse al club de boxeo, al fin de cuentas es un deporte que no solo te crea una increíble condición física si no que también te ayuda en cuanto a defensa personal respecta. Pero cuando conoció al sujeto que lideraba el club de la escuela, descartó toda posibilidad como pensamiento (por mínimo que fuera) de unirse.

De todas formas no es como si él hubiese nacido con la habilidad para los deportes, no era malo pero tampoco demasiado bueno; definitivamente lo suyo eran las ciencias como física, química y matemáticas.

Pero es curioso como alguien que suele obtener un 100 en un examen de cálculo integral pierda la cabeza tan rápido como lo hace con los más difíciles problemas de la clase por causas absurdas.

Es una característica que no logra restringir. Ni logra cuantificar los daños que pueda tener como consecuencia después de haberse desatado con retención fallida; pero al menos conoce la raíz de esa enorme molestia. El nombre de _Sasagawa Ryohei_, quizás, tiene que ver precisamente con el hombre que le arrebató los nimios anhelos de participar en el boxeo.

Aquel idiota, falto de sentido de la moda y la estética; ese que pareciera con cada retoque personal tener la intención de abofetearle, demostrándole que él también puede ser fashionista o algo semejante. ¡_Por Roberto Cavalli_!, ¿cómo es que puede existir alguien tan falto del sentido de la estética y la armonía corporal?

Y ahora mismo allí sentado en la cafetería trata de encontrar una mísera pizca de buen gusto en él.

― _Ese estúpido peinado_ ―

Masculla entre dientes, y es que ¿cómo es capaz de usar un corte tan horroroso como ése?; le recuerda al pasto recién cortado de sus extensos jardines en Italia, desde luego menos estilizado.

― _Esa odiosa voz de verdulera_ ―

No, él no cree que ese timbre tan sonoro que posee _shiba-tama_ sea el de un guerrero que está dispuesto a jugarse la dentadura perfecta (que ahora es más bien una prótesis removible, al menos de los incisivos centrales inferiores y superiores) por salvar a los débiles. Si no que más bien pertenece a una de esas tantas mujeres que en los mercados ―una vez al levantarse el alba―, vociferan a todo pulmón la venta de chiles hasta frijol.

― ¡Ugh! ―

Se cubre la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

― _¡ESE HEDOR, ESE MALDITO HEDOR!_ ―

Grita internamente al levantarse de manera súbita del comedor. El aroma que de aquel cuerpo emana es tan fuerte que llega a impregnar toda la cafetería, incluso los múltiples olores de los distintos platillos no son suficientes para mitigar el que de Sasagawa proviene.

O al menos es así para Gokudera, quien por un extraño motivo lo tiene grabado dentro del encéfalo en la región del hipocampo.

Y cuando lucha por no devolver el alimento es el momento en que Ryohei se acerca hasta él.

― ¿Almorzando Gokudera? ―

_¡No!, tratando de no vomitar imbécil_

― Hmm, ¿qué quieres _shiba-tama_?―

Desvía la mirada sin dejar de cubrirse la nariz.

― ¡Oh!, eso que tienes en el plato es… ―

El sin-ceso se inclinó lo suficiente para echarle un vistazo al contenido.

― Comida idiota ―

Responde entre dientes, con un tono gracioso debido a que las vías respiratorias las tiene obstruidas por esa mano suya que parece no querer dejar penetrar el perfume natural del guardián del sol.

―Esto no es nutritivo ―

Sin preguntarle Ryohei tomó la bandeja de Gokudera para tirarla en el bote de basura más próximo a ellos.

Algo que no le agradó a Hayato, desde luego.

― ¡Bastardo!, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ―

Como respuesta ya le había saltado encima a Sasagawa, tomándole del cuello de la camisa para zarandearlo.

― ¡Cálmate, _tako he-do_!, solo te he salvado de esa chatarra ―

_¿S-salvado? ¿Chatarra?_

― ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, mal nacido? ―

Lanzó la mirada más hostil que tenía dentro de su repertorio, quería mostrarle al otro el nivel de su enfado, y no solo por haberle arruinado el desayuno si no que también toda la vida desde que tuvo el infortunio de conocerlo.

― Un hombre no puede comer eso, dejarás de crecer y tu rendimiento será nulo; ¡debes alimentarte apropiadamente! ―

Ahora era el turno de Ryohei para invertir papeles, y lo consiguió con suma facilidad. En este momento era él quien estaba sobre Gokudera, sometiéndole al sujetarle sencillamente ambos brazos.

― ¡Me encargaré de nutrirte al EXTREMO! ―

Para entonces Sasagawa ya se había metido un par de espinacas a la boca y un apio entero; lo masticó por un buen rato para enseguida dirigirle una sonrisa triunfadora a Hayato.

― ¿Q-qué vas a hacer, _shiba-tama_? ―

Esto no estaba bien, o al menos eso fue lo que su yo interno le dijo.

Ryohei balbuceo algo inentendible antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Gokudera quien se tensó de forma inmediata oprimiendo la boca lo más fuerte posible.

Iba a renegar de él hasta el final.

Sasagawa hizo una mueca de decepción al ver la poca cooperación de Hayato, por lo que apretó más fuerte las muñecas de éste, lo suficiente para causarle dolor y hacerle gritar.

Aprovechando la respuesta introdujo la lengua para poderle pasar la mezcla de comida que había preparado.

_¡TE MATARÉ!_

Fue lo que pensó Gokudera a haber deglutido toda absolutamente toda la ensalada preparada en el peor de los platos.

Ryohei dejó de aprensarlo para levantarse.

― A partir de hoy me encargaré de tu almuerzo, _tako he-do. _¡Oi, cocinera! Necesitaré de tu ayuda todos los días ―

La señora no reprochó la indicación hecha, al contrario le daba gusto saber que al menos uno de los tantos alumnos de la escuela se preocupara por lo que comían sus compañeros, así que gustosa le tendría todas las verduras que pidiera Sasagawa.

― ¡Te volaré en mil pedazos, hijo de puta! ―

Hayato sacó de sus bolsillos un par de dinamitas que encendió en un santiamén, quería hacerlo explotar y lo iba a conseguir hasta que Ryohei le mostró lo que ahora mismo sostenían sus manos.

― Todavía te falta el postre ―

_¡N-no me jodas! _

Como réplica el sistema nervioso de Gokudera le hizo desfallecer, y es que en momentos de sumo estrés el cerebro tiende a desconectarse y ahora mismo era una situación de semejante rango.

_REVIEWS?_


End file.
